


Butterflies

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes River to a planet I made up. It's just short fluff that I may expand later but probably not because I'm lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

“And here we are!” The Doctor flung open the doors to the TARDIS after they landed. “Nerai, the planet of relaxation.”

“Sweetie,” River walked up behind him and leaned over his back to whisper in his ear, “If you leave the brakes on one more time, I will kill you.”

He turned to kiss her cheek quickly, “No you won’t.”

“Don’t underestimate me.” She murmured as he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto a worn path leading to a small wood.

“Where are we going anyway?” River asked as they neared the forest.

He let go of her hand to start using his hands animatedly as he talked, “There’s a clearing in the forest, where at precisely 3:12 in the afternoon on every third Thursday of the month, loads, I mean, we’re talking millions of butterflies fly over the clearing. I’ve never seen it myself, but I’ve heard that it’s absolutely breathtaking.”

River hated to interrupt him when he was so excited, but she tapped him on the shoulder anyway. “You said the butterflies fly at 3:12. It’s 3:09 now.”

He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling, and somehow she knew he’d planned it that way, “Then I guess we’ll have to run.”

He grabbed her hand once more and they went whooping through the forest. The screams and giggles were probably a disturbance to the normally quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the planet, but they didn’t care. It was fun.

They arrived in the clearing with 30 seconds to spare, whereas the Doctor promptly fell to the ground, pulling River down with him. As the first butterflies appeared, River watched in amazement. Thousands of colors flew above her. They both laughed when the breeze ruffled their hair and one of River’s curls tickled the Doctor’s nose.

It was only after the butterflies had gone that River realized there was no one else there. She rearranged her position so she was sitting on her knees and looked around. “Doctor, does anyone else know about this place?”

He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look her in the eye and smile. The smile let loose a flurry of completely metaphorical butterflies in her stomach. She could see his plan glinting in his eyes, “Not yet.”


End file.
